


Kakashi and Iruka

by Stand_of_Fish



Category: Naruto
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_of_Fish/pseuds/Stand_of_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Iruka profess their love for each other. I suck at summaries.<br/>This is an old fanfic, from my old account on Fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kakashi and Iruka

_Everything's nice and peaceful_ , thought Kakashi as he gazed upon the hazy sunrise, comprised of purple, yellow, bright and dark oranges. It had an almost lazy look with the rest of the clouds, unmarred by the sunset, just strolling by so casually. The smell of fresh dew of the green grass at sunrise in the morning, and the soft birdsong only aimed to calm him more. The welcomed silence was a major part played in his dozing, as his eyes closed shut. it was amazing what Nature could do in it's most serene moments of tranquility.  
  
  
It was Team Seven's day off, as it would be for another two days. Kakashi planned on spending it with no distractions or interruptions, unless a certain brunette came along to shake up his day. So not a nuisance, nor worry in sight would disturb his alone time, especially not that loud-mouthed, little--  _'What was his name again?'_ Kakashi thought, but immediately shrugged it off. He wouldn't think of the "Dead-Last," who was an outcast, most of all, an orphan named Uzumaki Naruto. The kid had given him more migraines than he'd preferred to have, with his big-mouth constantly. He could only give him a little respect though, because the baka was not one to give up.  
  
  
Growing irritated that he'd let himself think of his annoying student, Sakura came to mind. Visibly shivering at the pink-haired, squealy voiced, kunoichi.  
  
  
She had such an obsession with the dark-haired fellow known as Uchiha, Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha Clan in the village. Sakura would become a dangerous, yet respectable Kunoichi if she'd just stop letting her infatuation with him, plague her thoughts constantly. She would become weak and not able to keep up with the Shinobi world if she kept this up.  
   
  
Onto that Uchiha. He gave off a dark aura, causing uncomfortable situations with his bad attitude and rants of, 'killing a certain someone.' Surely, he would have fallen over, banging his head against a wall in agitation, if he hadn't have been able to Body Flicker away. Those three needed to learn the fundamentals and importance of teamwork, because it was crucial to their survival and the Village's safety. Future missions would become extremely dangerous, as they were naive rookie ninja starting out on a dangerous walk of life.  
  
  
And yet, I know they would work hard for the upcoming Chuunin exams. Their potential and will to succeed would overcome anything. As for now, they still had much to learn.  
  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Came a familiar, heavenly voice, snapping Kakashi out of his silent, mental banter as his only visible eye opened. He saw a red-faced and very nervous Iruka. Kakashi's visible eye crinkled, as his smile was hidden, before replying. "Of course," in that smooth voice of his, Iruka had come so much to like.  
  
Scurrying to lie beside the now quiet man, Iruka had taken note of the book that Kakashi was so utterly devoted to. Wondering what had been so great about the book, Iruka's face scrunched up in his silent musings, thinking that nothing good would come out that perverted book, but shook his head as it was something Kakashi loved. Iruka couldn't help but be so helplessly entranced by this man. It haunted his thoughts. Every day, every passing second of every minute. It had eaten him up inside, till it got to the point, where they are now, that the nervous man would confess. Kami forbid, he would run away, believing he would face rejection.  
  
Feeling a warm, yet rough and callused hand gently touched his cheek, snapping the determined individual out of his thoughts, bringing him crashing forth to reality. Confusion began to make it's way on Iruka's cute face.  
  
Leaning in, Kakashi decided that the time was now, to make ascertain he would rightfully take what had been his all along. Softly brushing his lips across his red-faced Kouhai, only served to make him want to tease him more. Only for another time though. A cute squeak was the only response Kakashi had been given in return, as he buried his face into a mass of silky brown hair, flying wild. Grinning into the fluff, a rumble of laughter and a word, sprung forth. "Mine." 


End file.
